DmC Vergil
This is the character from the Reboot. You may be looking for the original. The Character Name: Vergil Origin: DmC: Devil May Cry '' '''Sex:' Male Species: Nephilim Affiliations: '''Dante (brother), Kat (subordinate), The Order (formerly led by), Sparda (father), Eva (mother) '''Age: Unknown, likely above 21 Temperament: 'Cold and angry, Vergil consistently desires more power than he already has, and is not afraid to do what must be done to achieve victory. He slaughtered mental projections of his own allies for no reason other than seeing them as obstacles, and saved his mother from a monster just to tell her he killed "her favorite son" and abandoned her. He even turned on himself to achieve even more power. Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability and stamina, teleportation, reality warping, regeneration and healing factor. '''Weaknesses: 'Dante '''Lifting Strength: Unknown, no real feats Striking Strength: Unknown Speed: Bullet Timer (easily deflects Dante's bullets with his sword) Durability: Unquantified, however he can be pierced by a blade easily enough. Unlike DmC Dante and Dante and Vergil, however, his regenerational capacity does not seem to be anywhere near the standard, a large portion of his DLC being recovering from a stab wound from Dante. However he is capable of fighting quite well in this near-death condition. Destructive Capacity: Unquantified, can teleport enormous objects around for incredible damage however Range: Mid to long range, is capable of teleporting to and from enemies, as well as teleporting them to him, should they get out of his range. Stamina: Goes through much of his personal hell with a mortal wound before finally killing his other self and taking his power. This includes fighting off demons of Hell as well as a weaker version of Dante. FactPile Tier: Low Superhuman Equipment ' Yamato:' A sword bequeathed unto Vergil by Sparda, it is a physical manifestation of Vergil's power. It is capable of Dimensional Cutting as well as it's counterpart, however there are no feats of it ignoring conventional durability. Vergil is capable of chanelling his demonic and angelic energy through the Yamato, achieving much the same effect as Rebellion's transformations into different weapons. Notable Attacks/Techniques Devil Trigger: Vergil's Devil Trigger ability is very different from Dante's. Instead of being akin to DMC3 Dante's "Quicksilver" Style, it is more akin to his "Doppelganger" power, where he summons a second of himself to fight alongside him. However, his double is capable of moving upon its own will, fighting alongside its master effectively as a second combatant, rather than being a synchronous double. This double is also shown to defend its master with great aggression, defending against every of Dante's attacks before he could use his own Devil Trigger to send it skyward. This power retains the health regeneration ability that Devil Trigger traditionally have. Perfect Slash: Vergil knocks an enemy back, and unleashes several slashes upon the foe before one can even blink. Volcano: Using the Demonic Yamato, Vergil can stab the ground and send all enemies on the same plane of ground skyward. Angel Rush: By channeling angelic energy through the Yamato, Vergil can rush forth and slice several times in one dash. Summoned Swords: These summoned swords are Vergil's answer to Dante's Ebony and Ivory. He is capable of summoning and manipulating these blades in several ways without any bodily input; that is, he can use these and keep up his standard attack style at the same time. These swords can also be embedded in enemies, allowing Vergil to teleport to the enemy, or teleport the enemy to them. Air Trick/Trick Up/Trick Down: A type of flashstep that allows Vergil to keep up with foes whether launching them skyward or thrusting them back to the ground. He can defy gravity temporarily with this skill. Angel Boost: Like Dante's, Vergil can manipulate his trajectory through the air using his angelic powers. FP Victories FP Defeats Walter Dolneaz (Hellsing) Inconclusive Matches Respect Thread(s) Gallery 427320-yamato.jpg Vergil dmc.jpg Vergil dt.jpg Vergil Illustration.jpg Category:Character Profiles Category:Devil May Cry Characters